The Chilling Blaze
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Is this the right thing to do? Is my heart really in this? Can I marry the Princess for the benefit of our kingdom, Daralla? What if I hurt her because of my curse? I could never forgive myself if I hurt her. Why can't I have happiness like Princess Anna of Arendelle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer = I don't own anything

A/N = I made this idea up in an hour, I thought it would make a good story. Here goes!

**Chapter 01 = Hayden Schilhauder**

My story begins in the Kingdom of Daralla, ruled by the great King Rohan for many years now. During his rule, the kingdom had stayed in peace and serenity. The King, my father, had always put that down to the Queen he had by his side, Queen Evelyn, Rohan's first and only true love. My mother.

Daralla was located in a valley, surrounded by vast hills. The hills that I loved to go riding in ever since I had learnt to ride. Riding was an exhilarating experience and it was nice to spend some quiet, relaxing time sitting at the top of these hills. When I went riding in the hills, I was happy.

My life changed when I came back from riding in the hills on Winston, the horse I had raised since he was a foal.

When I came back from riding outside the main city, Mother greeted me in the main courtyard. Her blonde curls had been neatly pinned back and she was wearing a very elegant blue dress.

"Hayden, where have you been? I've been waiting for you. We've all been waiting for you," Mother held her head up high.

"You said we. Who is we, Mother?" I looked deep into her blue eyes, hoping that she would tell me.

"You have grown up so much lately. Your father and I think that it is time to meet Amelie."

"Amelie?" I asked, stepping away from her, towards the stone fountain in the centre of the courtyard.

"She is the Princess of the kingdom to the North. The Kingdom of Endelesia."

"No!" I snapped, angered by the fact that Mother hadn't told me earlier. I felt like she was betraying me by organising this without my consent. My fists began to shake a little, I was beginning to take deeper breaths.

"Hayden…" Mother said, warning me to stay calm, before I hurt anyone.

I turned away in frustration and looked at my reflection in the water. Mother was right, I had grown up a lot, but don't we all?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her, turning to face her as I sat down on the fountain's edge. She avoided eye contact.

"Your father and I believe that we should be broadening our horizons, making bonds with other kingdoms. And Endelesia would be a strong ally to have." She walked slowly down the steps towards me.

Taking a deep breath, I dipped my hands into the cold water. A surge of relief coursed through my veins.

_That's much better. _

"Hayden, come inside and meet Amelie. I really think that you and she could be great. Together, you could rule both Daralla and Endelesia."

Part of me wanted to get out of this arrangement. "But what if we don't, what if we are so different that we don't fit together?" I rested my hands either side of me as Mother sat down next to me.

I looked up at the castle I called home. Especially the circular stained glass window above the oak doors; it had captivated me since I was a little boy. I could stare at it for hours on end, every piece of red, green and orange glass. My eyes glanced over the stone brick of the castle and the walls around the courtyard. Until my eyes met my mother's.

"Surely there must be somewhere else, the Southern Isles, or Arendelle maybe? I've heard they've crowned a new queen recently. She has a little sister… Annie, was it?"

Mother paused for a while, longer than I had anticipated.

"I believe she is called Anna. Why don't we see how things go with Amelie first?" She hesitated a little as if she was trying her best to comfort me.

"That seems a little harsh, don't you think?" My head dropped, looking at my hands. I winced at the scorch marks around my fingertips and odd fresh burn mark on my knuckle. "What about you and Father? Were you the princess he was set up to marry?"

I watched her smile, she was beginning to realise something. I could see it in her eyes. She shook her head slowly.

"Your father and I would like for you to at least meet Amelie," Mother stood up slowly. "Now, go inside and change into your uniform. You know which one I mean."

Mother glided elegantly back inside, her dress trailing behind her up each step. I looked at her, trying not to let the anger build up.

I walked up to my room and splashed my face with water. It was cooling to my skin. I didn't feel like I had to worry anymore. I didn't have to worry about my gift. With water around, there was no need to worry. I rubbed the black scorched soot and ash off my fingers and dried them on a towel.

Looking down at my hands made me feel much happier; they looked like a normal person's.

The maid who had looked after me since I was a child, Ruby, came in once I was dressed in my navy uniform, straightening out the rouge creases.

"Perfect, come now," She said, smiling at me. Her hand stroked my cheek and her eyes glistened with pride.

I walked down the corridor, passing a large portrait that hung on the wall. It was of my grandfather, the king before my father. I paused momentarily and gazed up at it. "What should I do, Grandfather?" I whispered quietly.

"Hayden…" Ruby called out in a low tone to me.

I walked towards her and continued on down the stairs, towards the dining hall. The doorman opened it for me and I stepped inside.

The table was laid beautifully with six pristine plates on it. My father sat at the far end of the table in the larger throne-like chair. To his left sat my mother. To his right, sat my sister, Sophia.

"Hayden, come, take a seat beside Theo here." Father tilted his head, extending his hand out to the spare seat. Opposite my father was Amelie's father.

In the other chair sat Amelie. From where I stood, all I could see was her raven-black hair, pulled up in one large bunch of thick curls on the back of her head.

"Brother, take a seat." Sophia shot me a cold stare

I shook my head and smiled weakly. As I made my way to the spare seat, my gaze fixed on the chair that Amelie sat in.

"Come now Sophia, Hayden, both of you, take a seat. I insist that you join us," Mother beamed at me as dinner was brought through to us.

I looked across the table where Amelie was sitting. She was pretty. She had green eyes and a button nose. The look on her face was that of great pride.

"So Hayden. Your mother tells me that you are looking for a wife." Theo stared at me, his eyes matched Amelie's.

I looked down at my plate, the meagre portion was delicately placed onto it.

"That may be one way of putting it."

"So modest. He is certainly your son, Rohan, but there is so much of his mother in him." Theo spoke like this was not the first time that he had met me.

"Amelie, do you like horses?" I asked, attempting to strike up a conversation. Our parents carried on their conversation about trade opportunities. Matters that did not interest to me. I had to make an impression on Amelie. She looked down, placing another mouthful of food into her small mouth.

"Indeed, it is but one way I like to spend my time. Riding is a way I can stop myself from being afraid of the future, a way of letting go of everything tying me down."

I grinned, "I definitely have to agree with you. Maybe we should go riding tomorrow?"

"Maybe we should." Amelie laughed a little, most likely at my enthusiasm. "I only hope that you have a horse that is fast enough to keep up with one you give me."

"All of our horses are fast. You can pick whichever one you'd like, but not Winston. He is my horse."

"Winston?" her laugh was cute, she held her hand over her mouth as if it was embarrassing.

"Don't cover your mouth. Your laugh is adorable."

Amelie's hand dropped from her mouth. "I'm sorry, but what kind of a name is Winston for a horse?"

My mouth dropped open, one eyebrow raised. Sophia slowly leaned across towards Amelie.

"You really shouldn't have done that. You should never insult the name." Sophia smiled and turned away to answer a question directed at her by Theo.

"Well, when you see Winston, you will understand why. I promise, if not, then- then…" I couldn't think of what to say.

"Then maybe you will let me take Winston and ride him over the hills. Don't panic, relax," Amelie's tiny hand reached out and touched mine. Her thumb rubbed over my knuckles. I held back the whimper from the contact Amelie's thumb made with my burn.

"Panicking, I'm not panicking at all," I replied, a little flustered.

The meal was taken away and dessert came through. It was delicious.

We all exchanged shy glances before finishing off our meal.

I stood up to leave and held my hand out to Amelie. She put her hand in mine and slowly stood up.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I suppose, if that's what you want to do."

Her reply seemed somewhat abrupt. I moved my elbow closer to her so that she could hold my arm. Her hand held onto the crook of my elbow. We walked into the courtyard. The moon shone down on us, the water from the fountain spiralling into the fountain below. I could hear the soothing trickle of the water.

"Amelie…" I started cautiously, walking past the fountain and through the rest of the courtyard.

"Hayden?" she stopped walking and looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel like this, all of this is so sudden and I am just trying to get my head around all of this."

Amelie took her hand from my elbow and stopped walking. We stood under the clock tower.

"Hayden, if you don't want this, you can put a stop to all this."

"No, I don't want that Amelie, I want to take the time to- to- To get to know you better." It seemed like all of my confidence was gone. Normally I could string a sentence together but right now, I couldn't.

"And that is what I want as well."

I noticed her shivering so I took off my coat, resting it delicately on her dainty shoulders. We walked towards the clock tower which was opposite the doors inside the castle.

"Thank you Hayden."

"I need to show you something. Other than riding, there is one last place that I love to visit. To clear my head." I took her hand and pulled her towards the door of the clock tower.

"Are you sure we're allowed up here?" Amelie asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course we are. I am the Prince of Daralla. They won't mind." I strode up the spiralling staircase up to the top of the clock tower. "Come on," I urged as I heard her boots clipping each step.

"Slow down o' Prince of Daralla," she replied, giggling as she followed behind me.

I reached the door and stopped, turning to face Amelie. She looked cute skipping up the stairs. It was only when she tripped on a step that I bent down, catching her swiftly in my arms.

"You okay, Princess Amelie?" I taunted jokily. She remained silent, staring up at me with those eyes. Those eyes that were as green as the hills that surrounded the kingdom of Daralla. I lifted her to her feet and cleared my throat. "Right, behind this door is something that you will never forget."

I pulled up the latch and opened the door, stepping to the side, letting the moonlight flood inside. Amelie stood there in silence. I looked back over the vast outstretch of the city below.

"Come on," I held my hand out to her. She took it and stepped out. It was a simple railing between us and the city, and you could get a full look around of the whole kingdom.

"It's beautiful."

I nodded in agreement. This was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. I could see the castle looming above to one side, the glorious hills to other sides. The city below, including the marketplace that was just shutting down, the market stall owners were just heading home.

I suddenly came back to reality.

"I thought I would show you this, this view. I'm sure our families will be wondering where we have gotten to. Let's go back downstairs," I indicated the stairs with my hand and followed Amelie down them. She waited for me at the bottom and I wondered what I was going to do.

I felt like there was something about her that I liked, but I still felt like it was being forced. I wondered if she felt the same way about me.

I walked her inside and led her to one of the spare rooms that my parents had given to Amelie whilst she stayed in Daralla.

What do I do? Should I kiss her? Should I walk away?

"Well, I will see you in the morning Hayden." Amelie opened the door, still facing me and backed inside slowly.

"Goodnight, Princess Amelie," I watched her closing the door. When it closed, I waited by the door. "Goodnight Princess."

The candles were dimming as I made my way back to my room. I heard murmuring as I opened the door to my quarters. I tilted my head a little, as if it would allow me to hear it more easily. It was my sister, Sophia's voice coming from out on her balcony. I paced towards the glass doors that led out onto my balcony. I opened the door slowly to hear the voices more clearly.

"Are you sure about this?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia, we have to secure allies in case of an attack."

That was Mother's voice.

"Why?"

"If we don't, then Daralla is doomed. This stronghold is weak. Endelesia is our only hope. They are strong enough to defend us from the threats of the attack from Lorenca."

I squinted a little, trying to understand what Mother and Sophia were discussing. A war with Lorenca? I didn't realise that things had become so heated.

"Why Mother? You have to tell me everything," Sophia asked more insistently.

"It's too complicated Sophia, they just want to prove themselves the strongest," Mother's voice sounded terrified.

"Do you really think that a marriage between Hayden and Amelie will be enough to build an alliance?"

My mouth dropped, I felt so bad, there was a twisting feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was being used to make an alliance with Endelesia. I felt like my family were betraying me.

"It's our only chance."

Only chance, I thought. There had to be another way. I felt like the walls were closing in on me and there was nowhere to run. This responsibility felt like the weight of the world on my shoulders.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Not much to say really! Let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer = I don't own anything

A/N = Second chapter, complete!

**Chapter 02 = Hayden Schilhauder**

I spent the next few weeks getting to know Amelie. We would wear our more casual clothing and ride through the hills, just talking, talking over our childhoods, learning more and more about each other each day. Then, whenever I would return home with Amelie, my mother would pull me one way and her father would pull her the other. To interrogate me on how the arrangement was going.

"Hayden, Hayden!" Mother called out to me from her chambers. I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heels, walking towards her door. Looking into her room, I leant on the white door frame. Her maid was brushing through her hair. "How was your day?"

"It- It was fine," I sighed. "You can always stop asking me and maybe one day, I will be able to tell you the good news."

"Well, I can accept that Hayden, but pretty soon, Theo and Amelie will be leaving and the last thing we want is for all that work to go to waste."

"All the work? Mother, don't make it sound like you are putting in all this work. I am the one doing that. All that you have done is set up a meeting between Amelie and myself."

"Let me ask you out straight, Hayden… do you or have you started to develop feelings for this girl?"

I froze, that sentence made the atmosphere so awkward. I rubbed my eyes, trying to cope with the pressure. All the time that I had been spending with Amelie, I had to admit that maybe there was a small bit of affection for her. "I think you're rushing things a little bit, aren't you?" I went over to the window and looked out to the sea beyond the city of Daralla.

"Answer the question, is it all going according to plan, or not?"

"Mother! This is my future we are talking about here!" I shouted angrily, shaking my fists and feeling the heat coursing through my veins. "You cannot simply plan it, I have to make it. You need to let me make it."

"Time is running out. Amelie may be Daralla's only hope of securing future heir," Mother replied, as if it didn't really matter. "But that must wait, we are expected in Arendelle, as it seems that the young Princess Anna has secured herself a husband."

Instead of arguing, I took a series of deep breaths and tried to calm myself. I nodded, before taking myself out of Mother's chamber and down to the stables. I took a bucket of cool water and submerged my hands into it. Slight steam began to rise from the surface of the water.

I let out a relaxed sigh as the water cooled my heated fingers. I wasn;t able to enjoy it for long, however, as a giggle rang through the air, startling me. All too strange, I thought – only me and the stable boys typically came here. I slowly stood up, water dripping from my hands.

I crept alongside Winston, my fingers running through his short soft coat. Winston snorted at me, neighing like there was something wrong. I stroked his mane in an attempt to calm him. Then I made my way over to the stable door, peering around the spare bales of hay. My mouth dropped open.

"No, stop it." Amelie laughed, pushing a taller figure away as he nuzzled her neck. I watched his arms snaked around her lower back. She leant back a little as their foreheads touch. "Why can't we just stop pretending, Eric?" Amelie sighed, resting her head on Eric's bulky shoulders. "I wish that my father wouldn't force me to spend time with Hayden. It's just not meant to be, I wish he would understand."

I shrank away, a pain in my chest. I admit that I had been gradually falling for Amelie, but it hurt knowing that her heart belonged to someone else. I turned back, leaning against the wall of the stable and smacking my head against it.

"What was that?" Amelie's companion whispered.

"You better go. Get out of here, and promise me that you'll come to Arendelle?"

"Promise. I promise you Amelie, of course I will."

I took my chance to climb up into the rafters, hiding in the shadows. I watched Amelie as she came into the stabled and brushed Winston for a while. My horse snorted in her face and turned away from her as if he was just as aware of what she'd transpired.

Amelie glanced about before lifting her hood up, over her eyes and leaving the stables. I felt the cold wind blowing through the open stable door. Dropping down from the rafters, I hit the dirt floor. I heard the crunch of Winston chomping on his oatmeal and apple slices. It was soothing.

When I got back to the castle, Ruby was pleased to see me. She had been busy packing a chest for my trip to Arendelle.

"Hayden," she said, "I was just packing up the last of your clothes, ready for Arendelle. I've always wanted to go to Arendelle myself, but I never had the chance to visit."

"I wish you could have come with us, Ruby. I really do."

Her eyes slowly narrowed and she lifted my chin up a little. "What's got you down Hayden? Tell me young man."

This was Ruby, the woman who had looked after me pretty much my whole life, she could tell when something was wrong with me.

"It's nothing that I cannot handle myself." I tried to stay positive and convince myself that the relationship between Amelie and Eric was nothing. Just a little fling that Amelie would grow out of.

I hoped.

"Well, like I always say, chin up, you have a long journey ahead and fortunately, you've got a clear night's sky. I'd like to think that's a sign for good health and a safe journey." Ruby squeezed my shoulder. "That's your chest all packed, it's got your uniform and your horse riding clothes in it. I hear Winston's joining you, never thought that horse would go near water."

"Yeah. Me neither," I mumbled.

"Hayden, I am so proud of the man that you have become. One day, you will make a fitting king, and with a bonnie girl like Amelie by your side, you will be great. Such a pretty girl, always so polite when she sees me in the hallway and I see the way she looks at you," she smiled as she held onto the door handle, stepping out onto the corridor.

"Thank you Ruby. Thank you." I watched her close my door before I headed towards my balcony. I stood outside, looking over the vast expanses of Daralla, hoping that one day, I would be a king as great as Father. The small lanterns lit the narrow paths of the town. Some of the merchants were pulling their carts along, on their way home. It was finally peaceful. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence, a noise from my right caught me off guard.

"Oh, Hayden…" Sophia gasped from the balcony adjacent to mine. "I didn't realise you were out here."

"Well, I can go back inside if you'd like?" I joked with her playfully, to which she stuck her tongue out at me. "What brings you out here?"

"I was just thinking, thinking about what will become of me. Will I be parcelled of to marry some Prince of a far of land? Or am I destined to be alone?"

"You will never be alone," I replied, jumping across the gap between the two balconies and onto hers. "Sophia, you have me, and I am not going anywhere. Never, ever, ever." I pulled her close and rested my chin on top of her head. I listened as she let out a deep sigh. "Besides, you might meet a dashing prince at the wedding in Arendelle."

Sophia let out a gentle giggle and pushed me away gently. "Go, before Mother catches you and shouts at you for climbing across the gap. Remember what happened the last time you did that?" My little sister raised her eyebrows at me. I knew exactly what she was talking about all too well.

One time, about seven years ago, Sophia was crying on her balcony. Like the kind, caring brother I am, I went to go and cheer her up. I was dancing about the balcony when I tripped, slamming into the edge of the balcony. The momentum caused me to fly over it, Sophia managed to just about catch me and together, we were able to get up to safety. I got out of it with a nice graze on my arms.

"Do you look forward to Arendelle? It would be nice for you and Amelie to go on a little adventure, you two really seem to be getting on really well."

"Yes, I guess so," I murmured slowly. "I must leave you to sleep. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Sophia, I hope that you sleep well and that your dreams are sweet." I jumped up onto the marble railing and, even though she said I didn't have to, I bowed down to her before leaping back inside my room.

"Night Hayden."

I froze when I heard the bedroom door open, creaking a little on its rusty hinge. I remained exactly where I stood, in front of the balcony doors.

"May I come in?" I saw Amelie standing in the doorway, still fully dressed, but in a different outfit than the one I saw earlier.

I slowly went towards her, all the more being reminded of the fact Amelie was misleading me. I rested my hand on the door, the bad side of me wanted to slam it shut, but that was not the right thing to do.

I hesitated at first and then nodded, stepping aside to let her into my quarters. I listened to the click of her shoes touching the floor, gently echoing through the room and into the hall.

"What brings you here, Amelie?" I asked, pulling out the chair from in front of the writing desk. "Take a seat, please." I perched gently on the side of my bed, waiting for her to explain. "Is everything okay?"

"Pretty soon we'll be in Arendelle, visiting Princess Anna at her wedding. I just wanted to see you, to talk to you."

All the time she spoke, all I could think about was her betrayal. Maybe betrayal was a harsh word, but it felt like that. As I was beginning to know her more and more, my heart grew fonder of her. So it did feel like betrayal, the relationship she shared with Eric. Eric, I despised that name altogether now. With thoughts of betrayal, came my anger, feeling my hands heat up. This was bad, very bad.

"Would you just be quick to the point at least?" I urged her, hoping she would leave soon.

I watched her flinch, blinking rapidly.

"Hayden, I wanted to ask you whether you were going with the ship with your father, the ship with your mother and sister, or on mine with my father."

I pondered it for a moment. "I will join you and your father. I should be by your side Princess Amelie."

"I apologise for taking up some of your time. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Indeed. Goodnight, Princess."

We both stood up and our faces were inches apart. She tilted her head and looked up a little. Her lips touched mine, and, at first, I kissed her back. The kiss made me feel a little tingly inside. But then, I pulled away, reminded of the fact that, those lips had kissed another not hours before.

"Goodnight, Princess," I said quietly, clenching my jaw and managing a smile. Once she left, I ran towards the balcony, flinging the door open. I screamed in fury and my hands became engulfed in flames. I shook my left hand vigorously. A lone fireball soared through the air, catching the thatched roof of a hut on the hill. As fear filled me, the fires on my hands were extinguished. "Fire!" I screamed, running out my room and down the main staircase towards the courtyard, panicking all the while.

Sophia opened her door as I ran past, "What is it?"

"There's a fire, on the hill!" I yelled, bursting into the courtyard. I ran towards the stables and vaulted up onto Winston, kicking him a little harder than usual.

Winston galloped up the hill towards the burning hut. I urged him to struggle on, sending dirt and dried moss up behind us, towards the smoke billowing up into the clear and pristine night sky, where stars were twinkling overhead. The torrents of wind whipped my hair from side to side as Winston kicked forwards.

"Come on Winston, keep going buddy." I willed him on.

When we got to the house, some of the roof and foundations had collapsed.

"No!" I saw a woman clutching a bundle in a blanket. "Florence, no!" she screamed.

I dropped off Winston, pulling the reigns to make him stop. "Where's Florence, ma'am?" I asked.

"Please, she's trapped inside, she might be hurt."

I ran into the burning building, flames licking at the skin on my arms. I brought my shirt to my mouth and nose in order to prevent the smoke from entering them. I squinted, trying to see through the flame. A scream alerted me of the girl's position. My eyes scanned the building as red, orange and yellows covered the furniture. I pushed aside a plank of wood and saw a tiny girl cowering away in the corner. I stretched out my arms to her. She clung to me, burying her head into my neck.

I staggered below the burnt foundations, placing a hand over her head and pressing it further into my neck. Another plank collapsed in front of us and I fell back, the girl let out a muffled scream. I crawled along the floor underneath the plank. Flames and sparks glistened and stung my skin. I threw myself towards the door and cradled the girl, rolling sideways onto my back as I tumbled through the air. I came to a stop on my knees, the girl gripping me tightly that she was almost pinching my skin. My hands, arms and mostly likely my face were now blackened with soot and dust. Tiny scars and welts were dotted about the bare skin of my arms where the sleeves of my shirt hadn't reached that far.

"Oh my lord, Florence!" The mother dropped to her knees and clutched her daughter, holding her close as men from the town threw buckets of water onto the flames. "Prince Hayden, is that you- What are you doing here?"

"I saw the burning and thought I'd come and see to it that help gets here."

"Well, I am thankful. Ever so thankful for you saving my daughter. If something were to happen to her, I don't know if I could have forgiven myself. It was a miracle that you were nearby to save my daughter," she said as she looked at me in total awe. A shout interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Prince Hayden, what are you doing here?" A royal guard pulled me to my feet. "Your mother and sister are waiting for you. I insist that you back to the castle, and take that horse with you. We can handle things from here."

The guard blocked my way and another pulled Winston over to where I stood. So I rode back to the castle where, like the guard had mentioned, Mother and Sophia were waiting in the courtyard for me. They had thick, woollen jumpers around their shoulders.

"Mother. Sophia. You should not have waited out here in the cold night like this." I ushered them inside.

"What were you thinking? If someone were to work out that you had this… 'ability'. Then who knows what would happen?" Mother said, with panic rising in her voice. "Hayden? You could have died."

"Mother, I am gifted with the power of fire, so when I am in flames, I only get burnt. I wouldn't die, that's absurd!" I exclaimed.

"Be that as you may, you must sleep. Or you will be tired when we get to Arendelle. Try to keep calm Hayden, the last thing you want to do is scare Amelie off. She is your last hope."

What Mother said sounding so condemning, I mean, I didn't have to marry a princess, did I?

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter out of the way, special thank you to my beta! Hope this story is okay, let me know what you're all thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer = I don't own anything

A/N = Third chapter, complete!

Carmenkhoiaos – Thank you for your review, here's the next chapter

**Chapter 03 = Hayden Schilhauder**

I woke up earlier than I had anticipated and walked down to the stables. They were taking Winston to the boat, and to say he was cooperating would be a major over exaggeration. I leapt into action and grabbed the reins from the stable boy.

"Winston, come on boy. Let's not be too hasty now." I tugged at the reins, but he wouldn't budge. Looking him square in the eye, I gave him one warning. "Don't make me do something I don't want to do." I really meant using my fire.

Almost immediately, he nearly pulled me out the stables.

"Now you're talking my language." I led him away down the main road of the city. A group of children were running rings around me and Winston within minutes.

"Prince Hayden, hello Prince Hayden!" they squealed in delight.

A little girl who could only have been about five years old stopped running, and stood in front of me, staring up at me with these huge brown eyes. "One day, I want to be a princess, just like Amelie."

At the mention of Amelie's name, I opened my mouth to say something. "Well, to do that, you would have to marry a Prince."

"I'll marry you! You're Prince Hayden!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my legs.

I held back a laugh, smiling gently. "Oh, that's sweet of you, but I don't think that I can do that…"

"Why not?" She folded her arms and pouted majorly.

"Because I- because I-" I was racking my brain for something to say. I couldn't say I was going to marry Amelie, that wasn't true. I couldn't say anything that would hurt the little girl's feelings. So I decided to go down the jokey path. "Because I am indescribably in love with Princess Anna of Arendelle," I added sarcastically, without a clue as to why I said that.

"Is that so?" I turned around the see Amelie looking at me with one eyebrow raised jokingly.

The children stared at Amelie in awe, falling instantly silent. One of the boys decided to carry on a game and tapped her shoulder. She turned and after the boy down the street, it made me chuckle a little.

"Amelie, what are you doing here?" I asked, leading Winston towards her.

"I was just coming to find you, Father and I would like to set sail a little earlier than we intended to. I think your sister wants you to meet someone- someone I think is- is incredibly charming." Amelie looked down at the ground. "Shall we go?" When she looked back up, our eyes locked for a moment. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all. Come on." I pulled Winston's reins hard and he eventually turned away from Amelie. It was like he was trying to intimidate. "Did you sleep well, Amelie?"

"I was kept up thinking about the- the wedding of Princess Anna."

The way she faltered a little made me feel like she wasn't sure if I knew about Eric. I lead Winston onto the ship and then headed back towards the courtyard with Amelie still by my side.

"Hayden, quickly, come inside. Sophia has someone she wants us all to meet, and she says it can't wait until our arrival in Arendelle." Mother stood at the entrance of the castle. "You too, Amelie," she added almost hesitantly.

I slowly followed Mother into the dining hall. It was weird to me, because Sophia had never expressed that she had a companion, or someone we should all meet. Well she certainly didn't tell me anything about it.

"Everyone, I want you to meet someone very special to me. Everyone, this is Hans. He's from the Southern Isles and the youngest of thirteen children." Sophia took this Hans' hand. "He's really special to me, I hope that you can all be happy for me."

This guy squeezed her hand and smiled at us. "King Rohan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Queen Evelyn, as cliché as it sounds, it easy to see where Sophia gets her good looks from." Hans turned and brushed my sister's cheek with his finger.

"Oh stop it, Hans." Sophia giggled, holding her hand over her mouth. "I wanted you to meet him. Hans has been courting for my affection, and I think he has it now… He's been a true gentlemen lately, and I wanted to find someone to marry for myself."

"Marry?" Hans looked at Sophia. "Really?"

"No Hans, no just yet, it's a little too soon for that, maybe in the future."

"Well, it was lovely to meet you all. Sophia, why don't we head to the docks?

Mother squeezed Father's arm tightly, I could see her fingers tightening around his sleeve.

Sophia grabbed Han's hand and ran off towards the door like a giggling pair of children. Mother and Father left together.

"Hayden?" Amelie called out from the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just need to go and say goodbye to Ruby." Before she could reply, I bounded up the staircase and into my room. Ruby was busy making up the bed.

"Hayden? What are you doing back here?" Ruby asked, immediately stopping what she was doing. "Hayden, your silence only worries me more."

"Ruby, I have a dilemma." I started, sitting down on the edge of the bed, only to be shooed off it by Ruby. "Can I speak to you in the strictest confidence?"

"Well of course you can, my dear." Ruby straightened out the bedding. "What's been bothering you?"

"I, I- I think that Amelie isn't the one for me-"

"Hayden, are you trying to say that you don't want to marry her? Or are you just worried about the way things have been rushed."

"Not exactly." I sat down in the chair. "One evening, I was relaxing in the rafters of the stables. That's when I heard the laughter. Amelie's laughter. I found out that she has been consorting with another."

"Oh my…" Ruby gasped. "I cannot say that I expected that to happen."

It went silent. I couldn't say anything, and it didn't look like she could either. Her eyes darted from side to side and her lips moved a little.

"I know that whatever you do, you will do the right thing. I know you will. You are a great man, Hayden, but you have to go now, or you will never get to Arendelle in time for the wedding. I wish you the best, who knows… Maybe you'll meet a girl in Arendelle, she might not be a Princess, but if you love her, you would do what it takes."

"Thank you, Ruby. For everything you've done for me, so far."

I went out of my room and towards the staircase. It was strange to think that I wouldn't be back here until many weeks later. Each step I took down the stairs caused a slight echo to ripple through the corridors. The doorman opened the door for me and I stepped out into the courtyard, no doubt Amelie would tell me that I was late and they wanted to leave much earlier.

Which she did, when I met her at the docks.

"I know Amelie. I know. I just had to say goodbye to Ruby."

Her father called out to me, "Hayden, my boy, we need to set sail soon."

Theo, Amelie and I stood to one side of the ship as the attendants set about preparing to set sail. Part of me wanted to get involved with it, but I didn't feel like it was the right time to leap into action. I watched in admiration, and slight jealousy too.

The three ships sailed out of the harbour and I watched Daralla shrink, disappearing further and further away. I looked out at the horizon and saw the ripple of the walls lapping up the side of the boats.

Throughout the journey, I was able to think about everyone that had been going on lately. The sound of the seagulls overhead made my thoughts stop. It made me chuckle a little and realise that there were more important matters ahead, like the wedding. The wedding of the Princess of Arendelle. I had always thought that the Princess of Arendelle would be the one I got married to.

I stayed silent for the majority of the journey. When it got dark, I stayed outside until the cold winds were just too much for me to cope with.

The journey to Arendelle lasted three weeks, and passing a glacier signified that we were getting closer. The glacier was beautiful, white tall sheets of snow layered on one another. I watched the ice break of and drop into the ocean. There was a waterfall flowing into the sea. If the water hadn't been so cold, I would have taken the plunge and dived in under it.

After watching the sun set over the horizon, in complete awe of the glorious amber colour, I went down to the sleeping quarters and slept peacefully, helped by the gentle rocking of the boat as it bobbed over the ocean.

"Prince Hayden, it's time to get up, we're approaching Arendelle." I heard a servant knock on the door.

I put my shoes on and went over to the door. Amelie was going past the door and stopped. She was wearing a different dress to the one I saw her in last. It was a long sleeved light purple dress with a black decorated corset with a darker purple trim.

"You certainly slept for a while, Hayden. It's nearly mid-afternoon," she said, breaking the silence. "I'm eager to meet Anna and Elsa, I've never met them before. Father has, he met them many years ago."

"Indeed. I am very much looking forward to meeting them both, and Anna's husband. I've heard a lot about him."

"The ice trader, Kristoff? I hear he has a reindeer companion. Almost like yourself and Winston." Amelie stifled a tiny giggle before walking up the steps onto the deck.

Arendelle looked beautiful. Birds were flying overhead, chirping their eloquent songs. The castle stood tall and proud amongst the other buildings. The green coloured roof tiles looked as if they had been recently painted, they were more vibrant than he had seen. The bricks were different shades of blues and greys, much unlike the cream and brown of the castle of Daralla.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Hayden," Amelie said, looking at me with bright eyes.

I felt Amelie's hand holding my arm, and all I wanted to do was pull it away, but I just couldn't, I didn't have it in me to be so harsh or cruel. I still had to allow people to believe that Amelie and I were courting. I wondered whether she had brought Eric with her. I thought about whether I should speak with her over our courtship, the voice in my head was telling me to talk to her about it.

What was stopping me?

Maybe I just didn't want to lose anything that I had with her, but I felt like I might trap her, making her do something she might not want to do if we got married.

The boat came to a slow stop at the harbour. I was first to make my way down the boardwalk. I extended my hand out to Amelie and held it as she shuffled down the walkway. Queen Elsa was waiting on the docks, her platinum blonde hair was neatly draped down one side. She had some guards standing behind her, standing up straight with their hands by their side. I hadn't heard much about Elsa, apart from that she was Queen of Arendelle, so to see her in the flesh was a shock, she was nothing like I imagined her to be.

Theo greeted her and I waited to be introduced. "Elsa, this is my daughter, Amelie, and this is Prince Hayden of Daralla."

"Princess Amelie, Prince Hayden." Elsa nodded to us both.

We waited for Mother and Father to step off their boat, much to the delight of Elsa. It was like they saw Elsa as their own child, it was warming to the heart to say the least.

All that ended when the Queen of Arendelle laid eyes on Sophia. Or was it Hans? I couldn't tell from where I stood, but something had clearly set off Elsa. Her cheek muscles twitched a little, like she was trying to hide something.

"Is something the matter?" Mother put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa shook her head, put on a weak smile before turning away in a sweeping movement and away towards the castle.

I wasn't quite so sure that nothing was the matter.

Mother turned to look at me and my sister, a worried expression plastered on her face. It seemed like no one knew why she was so upset.

I let go of Amelie and went after Elsa, following the guards that followed her. "Elsa?" I called out calmly, weaving my wave through the gap in the people that had gathered upon our arrival. "Queen Elsa?"

"Prince Hayden?" she said once I caught up to her.

We walked together over the bridge towards the castle doors.

"Arendelle looks beautiful."

Elsa looked up and admired the colourful banners that waved at us in the wind. "They are, they really are. Surely Daralla must have some beautiful decorations."

"Indeed. I love it when the city is decorated for the festival of lights. It's this festival that we hold every year."

"That sounds- really nice, Hayden. Maybe one day, I will visit Daralla for myself."

As we reached the courtyard, I saw another woman greet Elsa.

"Anna, please go back inside," Elsa said, near demanding.

Anna took her sister's arm. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

I stepped away from the sisters, giving them a little space.

"Just go back inside, Anna. I must handle something with our guests." Elsa turned back to my family and Theo. "If you follow my head maid, she will show you to your sleeping quarters.

Everyone went into the castle, curiosity got the better of me, and I had to explore the castle for myself. The others followed the head maid down the corridor, of which I decided to go the other way, smiling at the servants that were on the door.

I hadn't realised it myself, but I had to stop exploring when I head Elsa's sister Anna around the bend.

"Elsa! Please, tell me. What's going on?" Anna yelled.

I looked further up the corridor and saw the younger sister yank her arm back from her sister's gentle grip. For fear of what might become of me if they caught me, I held back around the corner of the corridor.

"Anna… Someone has come with our allies in Daralla and Endelesia…" Elsa trailed off, some parts of her sentence I just couldn't hear.

I shuffled along the corridor to hear better, when I knocked a brass plate that stood up on a stand. The clatter of it hitting the floor echoed out through the corridor. I heard a gasp from the two sisters and I froze, bent down with my arms stretched out in an attempt to catch the plate.

"What was that?" There was a pause from Anna. "No, Elsa. Not after the last time…" Anna leapt out from around the corner of the corridor and had her fists at the ready, ready to punch the living daylights out of me.

"Prince Hayden?" she asked.

I nodded shyly.

"When did you get here?" Anna grinned before picking the plate up off the floor. "Obviously you made it onto the guest list then!"

I could barely hold the laughter in. I had to clear my throat and stand up straight when I saw Elsa appear beside her sister. "Princess Anna. Um- Queen Elsa, I apologise if I may have startled you, but I had to find out what had upset you."

"It is your sister's companion…" Elsa looked away, staring off out of the window. "He's-"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?" I asked.

Upon the mention of his name, it was apparent that the sisters and Hans had encountered one another once before, and it was not a pleasant one either.

Anna's hand clapped to her mouth at first, but then her eyes narrowed, as if she had something planned.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = They have finally made it to Arendelle! But what will become of this blossoming companionship with Hans and Sophia? Or of Hayden and Amelie, are their hearts truly in this arrangement?**


End file.
